


我知道你会回来

by wen_dy



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Bad Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wen_dy/pseuds/wen_dy





	我知道你会回来

“小子，做人不要太嚣张，我看上的人，还轮不到你来拒绝”  
贺天被打趴在地上，头顶传来了这样一句轻蔑的话语，“可恶，对方实力竟然这么强”心想着，手脚却已经提不起一丝的力气来了，贺天颤抖着支撑着自己想要重新站起来，这时，他听到了旁边沉默已久的一个声音  
“贺天，不要再起来了，你会死的”  
贺天转头，看着同样浑身鲜血淋漓，趴在地上动弹不得的莫关山，怒吼到  
“你知道他们把你带走，你的下场会是怎样吗！”  
看着贺天血红的双眼，心里说不出的悲凉  
“...我知道，但我不能眼睁睁看着你去死”  
“我更不能眼睁睁看着你进火坑！”  
强行支撑着自己身体摇晃的站立起来，摆出决斗的姿势，恶狠狠的盯着面前的男人  
“哼，不自量力”  
一记重拳正中胃部  
“呃”  
又是一口鲜血喷出，贺天重新跪倒在了地上，这次却怎样也爬不起来了，早已被打趴在地的一干手下此时疯狂的扑向了贺天，想将他就此解决掉  
“一群没用的东西，不要脏了我的手，八根肋骨活不过今晚的，把他给我带上，走”  
左右连忙将人捞起扛好，临走还不忘在贺天背上踩上一脚，以报方才被打趴在地的仇  
贺天趴在地上，忍受着背上一脚脚沉重的踩踏，看着莫关山渐渐消失的背影，一拳打在了地上  
“毛毛，等着我，一定救你出去！”  
两行泪无声的划过了莫关山的脸颊“一定要活下来呀，贺天”  
... ... ... ... ...   
莫关山被带到一栋富丽堂皇的别墅内，室内的装潢极尽奢华，几乎映入眼帘的一切物品都闪着黄金的光泽  
“跪下”  
“噗通”一声，莫关山膝弯处被人狠狠的踩了一脚，整个人重心不稳的跪在了地上，那人又绕到他面前，摸着他的脸说到  
“告诉你，被我们老大看上是你的福气，别他妈的不知好歹”  
被这样一只手抚摸，莫关山只觉着胃里一阵阵的泛着酸水  
“呸”  
“嘿，敢吐老子口水”  
提起一脚，正中胸膛，本来就伤痕累累的身躯，在承受了这重重的一脚后，直直倒了下去  
“给我起来”  
说着，抓起莫关山被反绑在身后的双手，把他重新从地上拖了起来  
“干什么呐”  
见老大进来，那人连忙退到了一边  
“老大，这小子不老实，我这正教训呐”  
“还轮不到你”  
“是是是”  
莫关山蔑视的看着这个被叫做老大的男人，只见他坐在了自己面前的沙发上，居高临下的看着自己  
“从今天起，你就是我的人，作为我的人，要绝对服从我的命令，明白了吗”  
莫关山把头扭到了一边，用漠视回答了这个问题，男人被他的这一举动激怒了，从沙发上站起来，走到他的面前，顷刻，下巴被一股不可抗拒的力量捏住，强行掰成了与男人直视的样子  
“听着，在我这就休想逃出去了，那个叫贺天的男人现在估计尸体都已经凉了，所以也不要妄想他会来救你”  
“贺天他不会死的”  
“哼，可笑，不过没关系，留点不切实际的幻想也是好的，省着寻死觅活的让我为难”  
说完，男人冲一旁的手下吩咐到  
“从今天起，每天按时按点给他打营养液，不许喂饭，等什么时候里外都干净了，再带他来见我，听懂了吗”  
“是，老大”  
“带下去吧”  
莫关山就这样被带到了别墅的地下室中，地下室很大，其间的装修就像专门给什么人居住的一般，房间里该有的物品应有尽有，此外还单独开出一小块空地作为盥洗室，要说这唯一美中不足的一点便是，整个房间其实是一个密闭的空间，不过这也难怪，谁让它是间地下室呐，可正因如此，无论它的装修有多么的精美，总让居住者有种笼中鸟的感觉  
“这便是你的临时住所，我们每天早晚会定时来给你注入营养液，其余时间自便，不过你也看到了，想从这里逃出去是不可能的”  
那人在履行完自己的任务后，离开了。  
莫关山在这牢笼一般的豪华地下室呆了整整三天，在这三天中他除了每天两次的营养液注入，便没碰过任何食物，胃部虽然不会有饥饿的感觉，可排出的粪便却越来越稀，最后竟变成了清澈的液体，第四天早上8点，莫关山照常被人强行拽起注射营养液，点滴挂好，那人走进盥洗室内，进行粪便检查，原来马桶也是被改造过的，待那人出来后，莫关山听到了他终将面对的现实  
“很好，今晚可以准备送过去了”  
呵，这就是所谓的里外都洗干净啊，那可真是辛苦了。  
8点一到，那人又来了，只是这次不再像以往那般将莫关山绑在床上强行注射营养液，转而将人带入盥洗室，梳洗完毕后，又悉心为人涂了一层身体乳，莫关山恶心的不行，奈何手劲敌不过那人，最后只得被迫乖乖服从。  
10点，别墅的主人回来了，看样子心情不错，想必已经知道，今天是可以拆礼物的日子，卧室门被打开，只见内里的布置好看极了，玫瑰味的香薰在特制香炉内静静的燃烧着，地上也铺满了玫瑰花瓣进行点缀，屋内的光线被调成了柔和的黄色，向床上看去，在这昏暗灯光的映照下，尤物显得格外迷人性感，莫关山此时无力的瘫软在床上，阳物却是高高翘起的，浑身赤裸，只有脖子和性器根部两只粉色的蝴蝶结点缀着，想必该喂的药也已经喂下去了，男人走到床边坐下，将手抚上莫关山的胸膛，并顺势抚了下去，冰凉的触感让他冷不丁的一个寒战，强撑着睁开眼睛，眼前是一位长相英俊西装革履的男人，然而男人眼中的目光却是冰冷的，男人见他睁眼，停止了动作，定睛仔细观察了一会，开口到  
“装饰的不错”  
语气和内容都是那么的冰冷刺骨，仿佛映入男人眼中的是一件没有生命的玩偶，莫关山没有理会男人所谓的赞赏，双方又陷入了短暂的沉默中，男人没有为那句石沉大海的夸赞感到恼怒，反而心情不错的继续说到  
“忍的很辛苦吧，想不想解放”  
又是一阵沉默，这次男人的脸色却阴沉了下来，见莫关山丝毫没有要回答的样子，男人一掌重重的打在了莫关山的胸前  
“呃”  
突如其来的一掌让床上毫无防备之人呻吟出了声，旋即他便被一股不可抗拒的力量从床上拎了起来  
“哼，既然拒绝说话，那就直入主题吧，你知道你想要的”  
男人一只手拎着莫关山，另一只则伸向自己胯下，将巨物掏了出来  
男人说的没错，此时的莫关山在药物的作用下，真真切切的感受了一把什么叫做口干舌燥，他疯狂的想要去吞咽点什么以缓解这磨人的感觉，然而当男人的巨物出现在他眼前时，他却忍着冲动，抬头恶狠狠的对男人开了口  
“你！休！想！”  
“呃”  
男人被彻底激怒了，他一把将莫关山从床上拖了下来，用绳索捆住双手吊起，使其仅可靠脚尖来维持平衡，男人顺手拿起自己的腰带，用力的抽了下去  
“呃”  
一条青紫色的印痕赫然出现在了莫关山的胸前，与先前的一掌相互应着，让男人莫名察觉到了丝丝美感，于是乎皮带落下的速度越来越快，力道也越来越大，正当男人沉浸在这暴力美学中时，“咔哒”一声，门响了  
“呦，这么稀有的尤物怎么被你玩成这样了，暴殄天物也要有个限度吧～”  
一个较为尖锐的声音传入了男人的耳朵里，不用看也知道门口人的身份，男人停下了手中的动作，冷冷的说到  
“哼，他要是像你一样乖，我也不用这样”  
“哟，我能理解为你这是在夸我吗～”  
“少废话，过来帮忙”  
“唉～叫人帮忙怎么也这么个语气的呀～”  
男人回头冷冷的瞥了一眼  
来人不仅打了一个寒战，既而改口道  
“不过呐，我就喜欢你这股霸道劲～”  
将门轻轻带上，缓缓走到被吊起的人身边，在这样近距离的观察下，发现莫关山身上大大小小的淤青已不下百个了  
“啧，下手真狠。我可以帮你，不过呐，我有一个条件～”  
“嗯？”  
“我也要加入”  
男人看着他，良久，说到  
“可以”  
只见来人将莫关山的头拽起来，强行变成与他对视的状态，莫关山不知会有何事发生，眼睛死死盯住那人，不料对方却在给他催眠，当发觉到此事时，却为时已晚了，意识慢慢脱离，进入到了沉睡的状态中，那人见他眼神变得越来越浑浊，知道火候已到，无需再继续了，便解开束缚的绳索，领着人来到男人面前，对他说  
“从今以后，这就是你的主人，他说的任何话都是绝对要服从的命令，听明白了吗”  
“明白了”  
原来，这个声音尖锐的男子竟是催眠师，他是集团的二把手，当然另一个身份...便是这别墅主人豢养的男宠  
“真那么厉害”  
自己的拿手绝活被质疑，男子显然有些不满，媚眼一剜，说到  
“厉不厉害，您试一下不就知晓了吗～”  
男人也懒得和他计较，静静的看着眼前这乖的像小狗样的人，想到之前他死活掰不开的嘴，慢慢说到  
“过来，给我口出来”  
“是，主人”  
莫关山慢慢爬到男人脚下，男人靠床头半坐着，低头看着这个前一秒还高傲到死的人慢慢拿起自己的阳具含进了口中  
卖力工作了许久，直至嘴巴已经酸肿，却还不见有任何释放的痕迹，莫关山吐出口中物，趴伏在一旁大口喘息着，正闭眼享受的男人感受到了这戛然而止的动作，缓缓睁开眼睛，捏上莫关山的下颌  
“谁允许你停下来的，嗯？”  
“对不起，主人”  
莫关山复又拿起阳物含住，这次更加卖力的为男人工作着，只为求他尽快一点的释放，几个深喉之后，莫关山感觉一股热流顺着食道流进了胃里  
“嗯”  
男人长长的舒了一口气，看着趴在自己身下喘息不已的美人，心里是说不出的征服感，然而美人却没有碰上对自己怜香惜玉的君子，不多时，男人便命令到  
“过来，给他口出来”  
“是，主人”  
莫关山不敢怠慢，复又爬到来人胯下，伸手想将其性器拿出  
“唉～小乖乖，怎么能用手呐～用牙”  
男人听后，瞥了一眼  
“哼，恶趣味”  
男子没答话，抛了个媚眼，既而又继续指导莫关山了，只见他用牙挑开皮带扣，将裤子扣含入口中，待解开后，又小心翼翼的将拉链拉倒最底，这时，怒张的性器隔着内裤已经清晰可见了，莫关山在这一步步的指导下，慢慢将男子的最后一层底裤退掉，性器弹出，“啪”一声，打在了脸上，张口含住，便开始工作了  
男人静静的看完这一整套教学，伸出右手，将一指插入莫管山的小穴中翻搅  
“唔”  
下体被异物破开，莫关山难受的唔出了声，然而男人并没有给他太多喘息的时间，继而二指三指，最后半个手掌都埋了进去，模仿着性交的动作，在其内抽插翻搅，期间完全依靠男人的心情，毫无技术可言，莫关山尽量放松着身体，用以减少扩张带来的剧烈撕裂感，虽然事先被喂了药，此时却还是没有多少让人舒服的感觉，莫关山感觉自己整个肠道都在排斥着这只手，然后却无能为力的被迫接受，偶尔敏感点被触碰，也只是隔靴搔痒的难受  
“咳咳”  
就在莫关山后穴难受的紧时，口中感受到一股白浊射出，赶紧将其咽下，好放松一下过度劳累的嘴巴，这时，男人也玩够了，抽出右手，用纸巾擦拭着，看着莫关山依然挺立的性具，冷冷的说到  
“自己解决掉去，不许弄脏一点地方”  
“是，主人”  
莫关山拖着精疲力尽的身子从床上爬起，扶着墙慢慢向厕所走去，留下身后两人在探讨对尤物日后的使用方式  
日子一天天的过着，莫关山除了每天被自愿勤勤恳恳的伺候着男人外，倒也没再受到过分的对待，身上的淤青也淡了不少，就这样又平平常常的过了四天  
周日，男人照常在家中享受着莫关山的美味，这时，门响了  
“咚咚咚”  
“进”  
来人推门而入，霎时被眼前的活春宫惊的忘记了此行的目的。  
只见莫关山双手被反绑的跪在沙发上，口里含着阳物正卖力的工作着，而被伺候的人则闭眼靠在沙发上享受，左手搭在靠背上，右手则深埋在身下人的小穴中，与一丝不挂的莫关山相比，简直可以称得上衣冠齐楚，来人看的眼睛都直了  
“嗯？有话快说”  
男人低沉的话语唤醒了震惊的人  
“是，贺家集团对我们出手了”  
“哼，命挺硬啊，让他来”  
男人说完忽的眉头一皱，低头看去，只见莫关山一口咬上了口中的阳物，力道之大像是要生生咬掉一般，男人捏开他的下颌，将阳物从口中抽出，定睛看去，只见身下人的眼眸已变得清澈了，碍于门口手下的缘故，男人压了压声音对莫关山说到  
“催眠时间看来过了呀，本想多疼爱你一下的，既然这么不驯服还是算了，不过这段时间你 ‘主人，主人’ 叫的可真是虔诚呐”  
莫关山自清醒后，便震惊于自己正在做的事情以及自身的处境，此时听完男人的话语更是愤怒的说不出话来。  
男人复又抬头对来人说到  
“退下吧，对，把这个拿走，玩腻了，赏你们”  
一把捏起莫关山的下颌，扔到了那人脚下，那人低头仔细看了一眼，除了身上大大小小的淤青外，一切竟还是那么的完美无瑕，下意识的舔了舔嘴唇，空咽了一口  
“谢谢老大”  
说罢，连忙将地上的人扛起退了下去  
... ... ... ... ...   
莫关山就这样被带到了一个废弃已久的仓库中  
“娘的，长的比女人还好看，想必这个洞也一定比女人的还舒服吧”  
说着伸手向莫关山的小穴探去  
“别碰我！”  
肩膀被人擒住，手被反绑身后，只得扭动着身子避开那双令人作呕的手，可无奈臀瓣还是被人抓住揉捏了起来，菊穴还是被两根手指胡乱深入搅弄了起来，不一会，那人插够了，将手拔出，放在鼻子下面闻了闻，一撇眼，看见了莫关山将立不立的性器，嘿嘿一笑，随即说到  
“呦，都被人艹成婊子了，还装什么矜持，你有本事再吐老子口水啊”  
因为与贺天的多次交合外加前不久的过度开发，莫关山的身体是敏感至极的，方才两根手指的挑弄足以唤起他体内的欲火，此时的莫关山也是对自己这不争气的身体感到恼怒不已，但不久，他便有了新的恼怒对象，只见那人对自己淫笑着说到  
“身体这么敏感，浪费了可惜，这样吧，我们来玩点刺激的，把他给我吊起来”  
于是莫关山便被人双手双脚绑死，牢牢的吊在了房顶垂下来的两根麻绳上，姿势活像一只刚被狩猎到手的猛兽  
“放开我！”  
“小子，在老大那不是配合的很吗，怎么换了我们就摆架子了，我告诉你，老大是不可能再要你了，所以最好给我认清形势”  
说罢，一巴掌打在莫关山的臀瓣上，顺势揉了两把，随后笑着说到  
“嘿嘿，知道荡秋千怎么玩吗”  
“你们想干吗！”  
“干吗？干你屁眼啊，你看你这个姿势，不就是在邀请我们吗，你们说是不是”  
“是啊，哈哈哈”  
莫关山紧咬牙关，气到浑身发抖，之前在所谓老大那里发生的一切，不过是在暴力和催眠双重作用下的结果，在他内心深处，从来没有认可过除贺天以外的任何人，他闭上了眼睛，因为他知道了，和流氓争口舌之快，是不可能实现的  
“你早这样享受多好，老子可是能让你爽上天的”  
那人钻进莫关山被吊在空中的双腿之间，举着自己的性器，找准菊穴的位置，使劲将其向小穴中挤入，奈何没有经过扩张的小穴还是紧的要死  
“娘的，骚逼这么紧”  
那人骂了一句，随便将手指插入莫关山的小穴中，两根三根四根的加，莫关山痛到发抖，双手死死的抓着绑住自己的绳子，尽量放松着身体，减少肌肉被撕裂的痛苦，那人待四指都能进出后，复又提枪上阵，整根没入，长舒一口气，抓起莫关山的腰，直捣黄龙，莫关山被这突然的剧烈性事激起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，待那人爽够，莫关山感觉自己的身体被什么撞的一下下向前去，又因惯性一次次的回到原来的位置，睁眼看来，只见那人双手叉腰，一下又一下的向前顶着胯，见他睁眼，说到  
“怎样，你看这不就荡起来了吗”  
莫关山重新闭上了双眼，任由身体在一次次的撞击中荡到性器最前端，后又重回最底部，而自己半硬的性器早因先前的一系列行为彻底疲软了下来，突然，阳物被人抓住了  
“啧，刚才还半硬呐，现在怎么彻底软了呐，这是在质疑老子的技术吗，阿A来，你口活最好，让这小子好好舒服舒服”  
“得来大哥”  
名叫阿A的小弟在大哥的吩咐下，跪地含起了莫关山的阳物，没几下便让他高高挺起了，大哥看着跪在自己脚下卖力为身下人舔弄的小弟，欣慰的摸了摸他的头，阿A也抬头小狗一样的向大哥露出了讨好的眼神  
“好不好吃”  
把口中的性器吐出  
“好吃，这真是个极品”  
“大哥对你怎样”  
“大哥对我太好了”  
“哈哈哈，欸，我想到一个好玩的”  
“怎么大哥”  
“你把嘴张开在一边等着，我荡过去你再吃”  
“好啊好啊，大哥想的就是不一样”  
二人全然将莫关山当做了玩具，在这一言一语中便决定了身下人将要面临的命运，只见大哥挺腰提胯，被吊起的身体便像没有灵魂般的向前荡去了，阳物荡入阿A口中，整根没入，阿A于是忙不迭的做了个深喉，莫关山全程双目紧闭，像是放弃了这具身体似的，任由二人玩弄，可奈何这个深喉却唤起了他深藏在内心深处的某种感觉，虽说贺天有时也会照顾到莫关山的前端，高兴了也会帮他口出来，但作为一只彻彻底底的零号，这样高潮的几率其实还是少的，冷不丁的经历一个深喉，莫关山牙关一松，一声呻吟跑了出来，这下更激起了男人的凌虐欲  
“呦，这小子叫起来也这么好听啊，阿A，加把劲，让他多叫几声”  
阿A口中含有性器，只得抬眼表达自己对大哥的服从，顶胯的幅度越来越大，阿A口中的性器也越来越深，使得莫关山后穴只浅浅含着龟头时，前端深深插入阿A的喉中，而当前端被阿A浅浅含住时，后穴又将性器一吃到底，莫关山强行忍耐着不让自己再度叫出声来，牙齿被咬的嘎嘎作响，双手紧抓麻绳，指尖都泛了白  
“咳咳咳”  
阿A突然被呛了一口，吐出性器，将口中的白浊吞咽下去  
“呦，这就射了，我还没听到声呐，阿A去，找条绳子来，给我把这根鸡巴捆了”  
那人将莫关山性器的根部用麻绳牢牢捆住，又在其体内动了动，与之前不同的是，此时交合处一片波光泛滥，抽插起来的水声也是越来越大  
“不叫还想这么爽，想的很美呀，既然你不主动叫，老子也有的是方法让你叫”  
那人从莫关山体内退出后，不知从哪拿出一把小刀来  
“呃”  
小腿突然被什么尖锐物品刺破，刀吗？！睁眼看来，果然，右小腿被利器划了一道长长的口子，鲜血顺着刀口缓缓的往下流着  
“呃”  
左腿又挨了一刀  
“大声叫啊，哈哈哈”  
莫关山痛到浑身止不住的抖，可还是紧紧咬住了牙关，但因剧烈的疼痛导致呼吸都开始困难了，眼睛死死的盯着那人的动作，不一会，双臂和胸膛也都有鲜血缓缓的流了下来  
“大哥，这小子嘴硬，就别划了，一会再给划死了，我们哥几个艹尸体啊”  
那人一想，也对，“咣当”一声把刀扔到了地上，回头看了一眼，只见自己的几个兄弟正不停地撸着将要爆发的性器，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着面前的胴体  
“唉，你们几个，过来，射这小子嘴里，嘴硬，老子我就给他掰开”  
捏住下颌，强行把嘴掰开，被迫接受着一轮又一轮的侮辱，等五个人全部释放完后，莫关山脸上嘴里满是精液  
“呕...呕...咳咳...咳”  
舌头突然的被人按住，口中精液便不得已被咽到了腹中，就在大家准备再接再厉时，大哥的手机响了一声，掏出来一看，只见上面一行字“马上来见我”，老大发来的  
“娘的，正爽着呐”  
重新插入莫关山的后穴，草草解决掉自己依然挺立的性器，抹干净，塞回裤子中，因为全程并没有将衣物脱掉，此时收拾起来也是非常快速的  
“哥几个，你们慢慢玩着，我去办点事”  
“去吧大哥，我们再给这小子开发点新技能”  
“别把人玩死了”  
“放心吧大哥，等你回来，让你爽个够”  
“嘶，你小子他妈咬我”  
“唉唉唉，我说你干吗非要往他嘴里塞，来来来，我给你腾个地儿，咱俩一起艹这个洞”  
大哥就在他们的你一言我一语中离开了这个废旧仓库  
... ... ... ... ...   
贺天趴在地上企图重新站立起来，可肋骨断裂的剧痛却在他每一次的挪动中向他袭来，加之早已消耗殆尽的体力，最终还是完全失去了意识，等他醒来时，发现自己竟然在贺呈的家中，一旁照料的也是贺呈的专属医生  
“别乱动，还没脱离危险期”  
“我要去救人”  
“你这样谁也救不了”  
“最快多久”  
“一周”  
“我等不了这么久”  
“躺好，强求没用”  
贺呈的声音  
“可是...”  
“他，我还是对付的了的”  
... ... ... ... ...  
一周后，贺天得知了莫关山被关押的仓库，当他赶到时，只见莫关上被高高吊起，后穴两根性器不断的抽插着，血液夹杂着精液滴答滴答的往下流，浑身上下的淤青和刀口，竟找不出一块完好的皮肤来，胸前两点也被另外两根阳具摩擦着，下颌被捏开，一只肮脏的手玩弄着他的红舌，贺天怒火中烧，一步冲过去将五人全部打晕在地，小心翼翼的将莫关山放下抱在怀里，轻轻唤醒了已经晕厥的人，怀中人慢慢睁开了眼睛，眼前不在是无尽的绝望，而是自己的贺天，活生生的贺天  
“太...好了，我就知道...你不会死”  
贺天再也控制不住了，泪水顺着脸颊悄无声息的滑落，为什么，明明已被折磨的遍体鳞伤，心里却还是牵挂着自己的生死，为什么，明明放弃自己会好过些，却一直强撑到晕厥，为了亲眼看到自己活的很好吗，为了表达对自己的忠诚吗，毛毛，你为什么这么傻  
“砰”的一声枪响，将贺天和莫关山的思绪拉回到了现实，不知谁摸出了一把手枪，可惜因为极度的恐慌，子弹擦着贺天的左臂打到了墙上  
“砰砰砰砰砰”，那人见没打中，又连发了五枪，企图用数量战胜无法瞄准的双手，他赌赢了，一颗子弹正中贺天的胸膛而来，眼见躲不过，莫关山用尽全力扑了上去，用自己的身体为他挡了下来，眼睁睁的看着自己刚刚救下的人倒在了一片血泊里，贺天双目血红的向开枪的人走去，那人连忙扣动扳机，可惜子弹已全部打出，手中武器此时像玩具般的只能发出“咔咔”的空响声，眼见贺天像只幽灵般的走来，那人腿一软坐到了地上  
“别过来！你别过来！”  
一步，两步，三步，一把捏起地上的人，“咔”，那人头一沉，没有了呼吸，将手中的尸体扔到一旁，转身小心翼翼的抱起呼吸越来越微弱的毛毛  
“坚持住，我求你坚持住，我哥有最好的私人医生，我可以去求他，我就是他医好的，你肯定也可以”  
看着为了自己已经方寸大失的贺天，莫关山只觉心中又暖又痛  
“没...用的，肺...已经穿...了，能...看到你...活下来...已经...够了，算我求...求你，再...亲亲我...好吗”  
贺天双目通红，眼泪止不住的流着，他俯下身，轻轻的触碰着那双薄唇，怀中人满意的看着这熟悉的面孔，微微勾起了一丝嘴角，伸手抚上了他的脸颊，为他擦拭掉了泪水，但随着双眼变得越来越沉重，手臂也变得越来越虚弱，最后终于支持不住的垂了下来，贺天静静的看着莫关山慢慢消失的眼眸，落下了最后一个吻。  
一切突然变的那么安静，没有了行动，没有了声音，甚至没有了心跳，也没有了呼吸。  
贺天待情绪稳定后，扯下自己的外衣，将怀中人裹好，随后头也不回的离开了  
... ... ... ... ...  
“谢谢哥”  
“嗯，你接下来怎么办”  
“我去陪他”  
贺呈抬眼，正对上贺天坚定的目光，决心已下，说什么也无济于事了，深吸一口气，摆摆手让他退了出去，几天后，新闻的头条彻底将此事画上了一个句号。  
XX集团二公子贺天于X年X月X日X地坠楼身亡


End file.
